Worse than Death
by Invisible Anomaly
Summary: When one of the Members of NCIS is kidnapped the team must move fast to find them before they meet the same fate as Dom. Contains Densi.
1. Prologue

The man was sitting on his board watching the waves roll by. He scanned the ocean with a practiced eye, picking out the good waves coming in. Every once in a while he would start to swim towards one, but then he would stop and frown. He glanced at the shore, the sun was just barely clearing the horizon and there were a few surfers scattered along the beach and waters.

A large group of men were making their way towards the beach. They jumped in the water on their boards and started making their way towards him.

"Mornin' fellas!" The man grinned. His scruffy blond hair was slicked back from the water.

"Good surf today?" One of them asked. There were six of them. All of them seemed to be forcing smiles.

The man shrugged his blue eyes watchful. "I've seen better." He said nonchalantly.

"Now if you don't mind," One of the men said as he took out a gun. The rest did as well; all were pointed at the blond haired man.

"Whoa whoa," The man tried to keep his cool. "Gentleman, can't me do this in a more civil manner?"

"Move," The first man growled. He motioned towards the open ocean.

The scruffy man obliged and stared paddling, the others right behind them

_Come on think!_ He told himself. _You can get out of this! You just have to think!_ He felt something jab him in the ribs.

"Move faster!" One of them growled. He dug the muzzle of the pistol deeper into his ribs. The blond groaned and obliged.

After half an hour of paddling they were far from the beach. A boat came by and one of the men surrounding the prisoner whip cracked him in the back of the head with his pistol. The blue eyed man went out like a light. He was dragged onto the boat and it took off into the wide open ocean, leaving only a wake and a surfboard behind.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

A man with brownish blond hair and glassed pulled up next to a red car, he got out and looked out to the ocean, grabbing his board off the roof of his car. He scanned the water for a familiar blond scruffy head but couldn't find it. He glanced at the red car next to him and recognized the blond man's license plate.

There seemed to be a small commotion on the beach. The man with glasses made his way down, his surf board left leaning against his car. Some surfers had pulled a surfboard from the water. The sight of it made the man's blood go cold. He quickly ran back to his car and took out his cell phone.

After three rings the caller picked up. "There better be a good reason for calling this early Mr. Beale." The voice of a woman said.

"Hetty we have a problem," The man replied. "It's Deeks," He swallowed before continuing. "He's gone missing."


	2. Chapter 1: New Surfboard

**Wow thanks for all the story alerts and stuff! Most I've ever gotten for a fan fiction…. Not that I've written many XD anyways here's the next part! Tell me your thoughts! **

"Any idea what this is about?" Kensi asked Callen sleepily as she took the offered coffee from him and drank.

"Nope," He shook his head and walked with her and Sam Hannah over to Hetty and Eric who were standing by a familiar red car.

"Eric?" Kensi looked at the technical analyst. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Hetty curiously.

Hetty looked sad. "Mr. Beale called me this morning," She said slowly. "He found-"

"Deeks' surfboard," Kensi interrupted as she spotted the familiar board lying in the sand. She slowly walked over to it. "Where is he?" She looked up at Hetty, but deep down she already knew the answer.

"We don't know," Hetty shook her head. "He hasn't answered his phone or cell and his car is right here with the keys still inside."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything," Sam said. "He could have gotten lucky and took a different car home." The words were hallow and meaningless. "How did you know it was his surfboard?"

"He shows it off all the time," Kensi said a little nervously. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize it." She turned to Hetty, "I'll go check his home."

"Not so fast Ms. Blye," The Operations manager said.

"Hetty!" Kensi pleaded. "He could be at home right now sleeping the day away, or he could be in a lot of trouble! The sooner we find out the better!"

The short brown haired women regarded the taller, younger one for a moment then nodded. "Be careful." She said.

Kensi nodded and hopped into her car and drove off.

"Think she'll be alright?" Sam asked Callen.

"She isn't the one we need to worry about," Callen said, going to look at the surfboard. He looked at a dark brownish stain on the white waxed board. "Is that blood?"

"Ohhh Deeks," Sam shook his head as he knelt next to his partner. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Kensi pulled up to Deeks' apartment complex and got out of her car. She slowly approached his apartment door and knocked.

"_Hey Kens what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Deeks opened the door, his hair was as ruffled as ever and he seemed wide awake, there was a mug of coffee in his hands and he had on a white T-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants._

"_You said you had something to show me?" Kensi laughed. She was in jeans, a dark blue V-neck t-shirt with a black jacket._

"_Oh right!" Deeks grinned, He stepped back to let her in. "Come on in!"_

_Kensi smiled as she stepped into his apartment. There was a big white surfboard in the center of the living room. "Nice board," She commented._

"_Nice board?" Deeks scoffed. "That's all you have to say about it? Nice board?"_

"_What? It is!" Kensi laughed. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"_

"_Partly," Deeks closed the door behind her. He smirked._

"_What's the other part?" Kensi raised an eyebrow._

"_I wanted to show you how to use it," The LAPD liaison grinned._

"_Deeks!" Kensi groaned. "It's too early in the morning! Plus I don't even have my suit with me!" _

"_We can pick it up on the way to the beach," Deeks dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I've got to wax it first anyways."_

"_Wax what?" Kensi asked with a smirk. "You or the board?"_

"_Ha ha very funny," Deeks rolled his eyes. He picked up a block of wax and tossed it to her. "Come on I'll show you how to do it properly."_

"_Sounds dirty," Kensi couldn't help but smile and walk over._

Kensi was pulled from her memory at the sound of a barking dog. She waited for a few more moments before taking out her lock pick and opening his door. She was met with the happy bark of Monty, Deeks' mangy police dog.

"Hey boy," Kensi knelt down and pet him. "Is your daddy home?" She slowly stood up and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Deeks?" She called. "You home?" _Please be home! Please be home!_ She thought to herself.

There was no Deeks on couch, or in the kitchen eating breakfast. He wasn't in the bathroom, the closet, or the fridge. And Deeks was most definitely not in the bedroom passed out on the bed with his cute little baby sleeping face and…

Her phone went off, interrupting her thoughts. She shook her head and blinked.

"Kensi," She answered her phone.

"Is he there?" Callen's voice came through the speaker.

"No he's not." Kensi sighed, looking wistfully at the empty bed. "Do you think he's…?"

"Deeks knows how to take care of himself," Callen answered. He ended the call. "I hope."

* * *

He groaned slightly, a throbbing pain behind his eyes intensifying with every movement, and there was a lot of movement, considering he was almost certain he was on a boat, or a very bumpy car. But he was sure streets didn't sound like waves splashing against the hull of a boat, then again he did get hit in the head pretty hard, and he could be imagining it.

Deeks tried to move his arms but they were secured tightly behind his back with course rope. His ankles were bound just as tightly with the same type of rope. He blinked open his eyes and found that there was a hood over his head, making it impossible to see his surroundings. _What the Hell is going on?_ He asked himself.

The boat his a fairly large wave, bouncing the LAPD Liaison up and down a few times. He groaned; _this is NOT helping my head!_ He tried to shift so that he could wiggle the hood off his head.

"Don't move," A kick to the stomach stopped him instantly.

"Who are you?" He hated how confused and weak his voice was.

"Shut up," Another voice, accompanied with a kick to the back.

Deeks did as he was told, keeping his mouth shut as the boat took him to God knows where. After a while the semi-gentle rocking of the boat lulled him into a troubled sleep.

"_Stop stealing my lines," He grinned and rolled his eyes and he started rubbing the wax on the board._

"_Just because you say that a lot doesn't mean it's your line!" Kensi laughed and knelt next to him. "How do you do this?"_

"_Are you telling me you've lived in LA for this long without going surfing?" Deeks gaped at her._

"_I've gone surfing!" Kensi exclaimed. "I just rented a board…and they did this for me…"_

"_Unbelievable!" Deeks shook his head and reluctantly showed her how to wax the surfboard. Not hesitating to reach over and place his hand over hers and correcting her._

_A short while later, Deeks pulled up to the beach in his red car, his old surfboard and new one strapped to the roof. He got out and quickly went over and opened Kensi's door for her._

"_Deeks," She rolled her eyes at him, "What are you doing?"_

"_Keeping up my image," Deeks smirked; he winked at a woman jogging. She giggled and kept on running._

"_You are unbelievable!" Kensi shook her head and took down the old surfboard. _

_Deeks just smirked and took down his new surfboard and followed her down to the beach._

"_Now Fern," He tried to keep a straight face. "The side with the three fins is the back of the board; you put that side facing DOWN in the water."_

_Kensi gave him a look. He chuckled._

"_Are you sure you're going to be warm enough in that?" He looked at her bikini. "It's kind of…"_

_Kensi responded by punching him hard in the shoulder. "Watch your mouth or else the Pacific Ocean isn't going to be the only cold body around here."_

"_Ouch!" Deeks chuckled, he rubbed his shoulder._

The dream suddenly changed a little. He was in the water with Kensi, she on the old surfboard, he on the new one.

"_I'll show you how it's done," Deeks smirked to her. He stroked strongly towards an oncoming wave. Just as he started to stand up something smacked him full in the face, knocking him off his board and into the cold water._

"_Deeks!" He heard Kensi's voice. "Deeks wake up! You have to wake up!"_

_Deeks blinked open his eyes. _

A bucket of water was dumped onto his head, causing him to wake up completely. He looked around in confusion, this wasn't the beach. And the man in front of him certainly wasn't Kensi. He was in a dark room with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He was seated in a chair, his wrists bound to the arms and his ankles to the legs. Somebody had changed him from his swim trunks into some light gray clothes that were a couple sizes too big for him.

"What do you want?" Deeks asked them. His head was throbbing painfully and he was shivering from being doused in cold water.

"You will only speak when spoken to!" The man growled and backhanded Deeks across the face hard.

Deeks bit back a groan as he felt blood start filling his mouth; he spit it out onto the ground, some of it splashed onto the man's shoes.

"You little-!" The man punched Deeks hard in the stomach. Deeks couldn't hold back his groan then.

"Donavan!" A gruff voice behind Deeks snapped. "Stop!"

Donavan clenched his fists and backed away, glaring at Deeks the entire time.

"Now Mr. Deeks," The gruff voice behind Deeks continued, Deeks froze. _How does he know my name?_ "Why don't you tell us about your new occupation? What is it? NCIS?"

Deeks felt something wrap around his neck, he started struggling as his air supply was cut off.

**And this is where I shall leave you for now! Thank you so much for all the Story Alerts and reviews! It means the world to me! :)**


End file.
